


Dein Spiegelbild

by DamienVoid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Hurt Sam Winchester, Identity Issues, Loss of Identity, M/M, implied soulmates
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamienVoid/pseuds/DamienVoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sieht nurnoch ein anderes Gesicht im Spiegel.<br/>Verzweifelt sucht er nach einer Lösung und erinnert sich was passiert ist als er sein "Ja" gegeben hat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Als Sam in den Spiegel blickte, schnürte sich ihm die Kehle zu. Es fühlte sich an als könnte er nicht mehr atmen, als habe er nie gewusst wie man es tat. Sein Mund öffnete sich leicht während die Fingerspitzen sich zittrig dem kalten Glas entgegen bewegten. Vorsichtig, als könne der Spiegel unter ihnen zerbrechen, legten sich die Fingerspitzen an die Wange hinter der kühlen, glatten Oberfläche. Hastig zog er die Hand wieder zurück. Ein Teil von ihm hatte gehofft schon hier einen Irrtum zu finden. Einen Fehler, der ihm erklärte, dass er träumte, oder schlimmeres.

“Nein“, entkam es dem Winchester leise, einem kaum bemerkbaren Flüstern gleich welches ungehört in dem verlassenen Raum verhallte. Noch vorsichtiger führte er die schlanken Finger nun an die eigene Wange. Zaghaft folgte er der Wange empor zu seinen Wangenknochen. Entsetzt weiteten sich die rehbraunen Augen. Im Spiegel verfolgten sie genau dieselbe Prozedur: Auch hier folgten die bekannten Finger dem bekannten Gesicht. Während Sam aber die eigenen Finger an seiner Wange wahrnahm, sah er in dem Spiegelbild wie sie das Gesicht eines Anderen so berührten. Jenes zu kennen hatte es nur unerträglicher gemacht.

Beunruhigt folgte er nun auch mit der zweiten Hand seinem Hals an der anderen Seite herab, bis die linke Hand den Anfang des Hemdes streiften. Erst das blau-weißlich gemusterte Hemd glich wieder dem, dem er sich beiderseits bewusst war.

Natürlich wusste Sam wie sein eigenes Gesicht aussah und das im Spiegel war es nicht. Hastig fuhr er sich in die blonden, viel kürzeren Haare. Panisch strich er immer wieder durch das dunkle Blond. Zitternd fuhr er unter seinen Augen entlang welche schon immer einen braunen Farbton besessen hatten. Um sich zu versichern holte Sam schnell einen kleinen Lederumschlag heraus in welchem alle Ausweise versteckt waren, die er für ihre Mission benötigen könnte. Nacheinander hielt er jede Karte in der Hand, knickte sie leicht um sich zu versichern, dass sie da war. Dann betrachtete er sich das Bild, welches jedes Mal wieder sein eigentliches Antlitz zeigte.  
Sam Winchester hatte rehbraune Augen, dunkles braunes Haar, trug eigentlich auf jedem Bild einen Anzug oder ein Hemd, hatte Muttermale an den Stellen, die er sich schon seit langer Zeit immer mal wieder angesehen hatte – man konnte es nicht übersehen.

Daraufhin wieder der vernichtende Blick herauf zum Spiegel. Als er sich an dem Waschbecken an beiden Seiten abstützen musste, fielen die Karten zu Boden. Völlig eingenommen von dem was er sah, meinte er nicht einmal mehr das Klackern des Plastiks zu hören, nicht das dumpfe Geräusch des Lederumschlages der nun auf dem Boden gelandet war. Seine falschen Ausweise lagen darum verstreut, teils etwas feucht von dem Wasser.


	2. Chapter 2

Fanatisch presste er die Augen zusammen. „Das kann nicht wahr sein!“, wiederholte der Jäger immer wieder, mal leiser, mal lauter als würde er noch den richtigen Ton und den richtigen Umgang für sein Entsetzen suchen. Finden tat er nicht wonach er suchte. Vielleicht war es auch ein wenig mehr Verstand, etwas mehr Glaube, etwas mehr von dem was ihm fehlte um nicht mehr in diese Augen sehen zu müssen.

Und doch erhob der Blondschopf im Spiegel den Kopf mit ihm, zog dieselbe gepeinigte Grimasse, zeigte die Bestürzung welche Schatten in den Augen geworfen hatte. Wieder ein leises: „Das kann nicht sein“, gefolgt von einem Blinzeln, einem vergebenen Augenreiben bis er die schwache Stimme wieder erhob: „Warum?“ Lange hatte er keine Halluzinationen mehr gehabt, lange hatte er diesen Mann nicht mehr gesehen.

Er war verschwunden und nicht wieder zurückgekehrt – zu Sams persönlicher Erleichterung und Deans Zufriedenheit. Sie beide waren sich sicher gewesen, Bobby hatte es bestätigt. Alles, was sie hätten tun können, hatten sie ergriffen. Aber Lucifer war verschwunden ohne sich wieder blicken zu lassen.

Beide Hände verdeckten nun eben dessen Gesicht, das Gesicht des verschwundenen gefallenen Engels, welches hinter dem Spiegel die Arme erhob um genau dasselbe zu tun. Mit einem schweren Schluchzen lehnte Sam die Stirn an die einknickenden Arme während sie sich über dem Spiegelbild verschränkten.

Tränen bildeten sich in den Augen, welche schon lange keine Tränen mehr geduldet hatten nachdem er endlich die erhoffte Ruhe zu bekommen schien. All diese Sicherheit war mit einem einzigen Blick in den Spiegel vernichtet worden. Was wollte ihm dieser Mann sagen? Wollte er sich lustig machen und spotten? Wollte er ihn bloß stellen und hatte sein Ziel in den Tränen erreicht die Sams Wangen herab rannen?

Obwohl die Tränen wie Glas eine nach der Anderen am Beckenrand zersprangen erhob sich kein verächtliches Lachen. Es legten sich jedoch auch nicht die Arme des Engels um ihn. Nur das Spiegelbild blieb. Vielleicht wollte er ihm auch sagen, dass er wie er war, dachte sich der Winchester schluchzend.

Oder er wollte ihm vorhalten was tatsächlich geschehen war...


	3. Chapter 3

In dem Rinnsal seiner Tränen meinte Sam Bilder von dem sehen zu können, wie die Geschichte tatsächlich geendet hatte. Obwohl er sicher war, dass er all das alleine verdrängt hatte, hätte ebenso gut Castiel alleine oder mit Deans Drängen alles nehmen können was nun auf Sam einstürzte wie eine Flut.

Lucifer war nicht einfach verschwunden. Stattdessen hatte Sam ihm ein Geschenk gemacht. Das Höchste und Einzige was Lucifer je von ihm verlangt hatte. Nur aus dem edlen Motiv die Welt so zu retten hatte er ihm das lang ersehnte Wort genannt.

Bei dem Gedanken an das Gefühl der Macht und der brennenden wohligen Wärme die ihn erfüllt hatten, erzitterte Sam. Hilflos klammerten sich seine Finger fester an das alte Waschbecken ihres momentanen Motels. Es war ein Gefühl der Vollkommenheit und der Akzeptanz gewesen was Sam nie erfahren hatte. Erst durch den fleischgewordenen Teufel hatte er gespürt, dass nicht nur er auf diese Art und Weise litt. Und auch erst durch ihn erfuhr er eine Ruhe, eine Art der Linderung aller Schmerzen.

Nachdem er – wenn man es ihn hatte nennen können da sein Bewusstsein sich anfühlte als wäre es in einem Schlaf gefangen – verschwunden war und Dean weit hinter ihnen geblieben war, trennten sich ihre Seelen jedoch wieder. Zwei raue Hände an seinen Wangen hatten ihn wieder aus dem Schlummer geweckt. Eine leise, verführerische Stimme hatte seinen Namen geflüstert. Obwohl Sam gewusst hatte, dass es ein Flüstern war, war es in seinem Verstand wie ein donnernder Weckruf.

Als seine braunen Augen sich wieder öffneten blickte er zum ersten Mal so in das Gesicht des Teufels. Zum allerersten Mal waren sie sich zu nahe gekommen als, dass Sam leugnen könnte was in all der Zeit geschehen war.

„Woher diese Gedanken, Sam“, hatte der Blondschopf ihn munter angegrinst während die rötlichen Merkmale der Verwesung und des Zerfalles einfach begannen zu verschwinden. Jetzt war der Mann vor dem Jäger wieder schön zu nennen gewesen. Verwirrt starrte Sam ihn an während der Glanz des ehemaligen Engels langsam von seiner anderen Hülle zu strahlen begann.

Als der Daumen langsam die Lippen des Menschen entlang gewandert waren, hatte er stockend zu antworten versucht: „Was hast du getan?“ Geerntet hatte er ein leises Lachen und ein tadelndes Kopfschütteln samt der Beteuerung, dass er nichts täte.

Ohne jeden Skrupel konnte Sam ihm vertrauen. Nicht einmal Fragen wollte er mehr stellen obwohl Lucifer alles andere als sein Freund war. Mit einem Mal wusste Sam, dass er schon lange für diesen teuflischen Engel gefallen war. Erst jetzt wo sie sich so berührt hatten wie es nicht einmal den längsten Geliebten gewährt war, verstand er, dass er genau dem zugestimmt hatte als er sein ‚Ja’ gab. Nicht nur seinen Körper hatte er gegeben, sondern auch noch den letzten Rest seines Herzens verkauft, ohne, dass Lucifer hätte fordern müssen.

Dafür wollte nun Sam fordern, wollte zumindest eine Belohnung für sein Opfer. Ein einziges Zeichen der Zuneigung hätte ihm genügt und er wäre Lucifer ab diesem Moment bedingungslos gefolgt.

So jedoch fürchtete er sich nur vor sich selbst und vor dem was aus ihm geworden war. Seinem schrecklichsten Feind offen diese Gefühle zu zeigen war genauso verwerflich wie sie überhaupt zu hegen. Damals hatte er sie unter all der Dunkelheit und des Schmerzes vergraben, doch irgendwie hatte das Licht des Engels alle Barrikaden nieder gebrannt.

Sein Zeichen bekam Sam nach einem leichten Grinsen. Die Lippen des Engels waren unerwartet weich als sie sich sanft gegen Sams schmiegten. Vorsichtig bewegten sie sich gegen die seinen. Lucifer forderte noch immer nicht, er wartete darauf was Sam ihm geben mochte und nahm alles was er bekam mit eigener Hingabe an.


	4. Chapter 4

Leise fluchend krallten sich die Fingernägel an das alte Porzellan. „Warum kannst du nicht verschwinden?“, schrien die Figur vor und hinter dem Spiegel sich lauthals an, „lass mich in Ruhe. Dieses Spiel ist vorbei, hast du mich verstanden?“ Die einzigen Antworten waren Sams eigenes Schweigen. Weinerlich strich er wieder über das hinter dem Glas verborgene Gesicht als er langsam begriff, dass es nur ein Spiegelbild sein konnte und keine neue Täuschung, kein wahrer Lucifer: „Du bist einmal gegangen. Reichte das nicht?“

„Sam!“, hatte Dean laut seinen Namen gerufen als er ihn gefunden hatte. Mitten auf einer Wiese im nirgendwo. Sam hatte den Ort gut gewählt, er wollte keine Menschenmassen um sich herum haben. Dean alleine war es mit dem er sprechen musste, dem er erklären musste, dass er nur unter einigen Bedingungen zurück nach Hause kommen könnte. Jene Regeln hatte er selbst aufgestellt während Lucifer nur zustimmend genickt hatte. Er wusste für wen Sam sich nun entscheiden würde, egal wie sehr er seinen Bruder liebte, er hatte gesehen was in dem Jäger vor sich herging.

Was sie gesagt hatten verschwamm in einer unsicheren Dunkelheit der Erinnerrungen. Irgendwo im nirgendwo.  
Bis ein lauter Knall das ganze Bühnenbild zerrissen hatte und sich die Fetzen langsam rot färbten. Schreie. Blut. Trauer. Ein unendlicher Schmerz.

Das nächste an was Sam sich erinnern konnte waren seine blutgetränkten Hände die noch immer die längst versiegten Wunden bedeckten. Blonde Haare waren verklebt vor Blut, die hellblauen Augen sahen wie auf einer endlosen Suche zu dem Geliebten herauf welcher vor Tränen blind wurde.

Die Schmerzen der blauen Flecken die entstanden waren als Dean ihn von Lucifer zerrte hatten keine Rolle mehr gespielt. Wer einen so tiefen, so innigen und endgültigen Bund zerstört, der reißt ihn nicht einfach auseinander. Zwei solche Wesen zu trennen tötet nicht nur das eine, sondern auch einen wesentlichen Teil des Anderen.


	5. Chapter 5

„Willst du mir wieder sagen es sei der einzige Ausweg?“, fragte Sam nun von den Erinnerungen geschwächt in Richtung von Lucifers Spiegelbild. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er ihm versuchte nahe zu legen in den Tod zu gehen um dort nach ihm zu suchen.

Wenn er an die hilflos suchenden blauen Augen dachte, keimte Hoffnung in ihm er könnte genau dorthin gehen wo sie ihn wieder sehen konnten. Nachdem er sein ‚Ja’ gegeben hatte würde Sam alles für den Gefallenen tun. Nicht weil er gezwungen wurde, sondern weil er ihm alles geben wollte, weil er alles mit ihm teilen wollte. Seitdem wusste er mit aller Sicherheit, dass Lucifer ihm nicht weniger zurückgeben würde als er von ihm erhielte.

Alles was möglich war hatte Sam versucht um Lucifer wieder an sich zu reißen. Vielleicht war es Zeit das Seil los zu lassen und mit ihm in die Tiefe am anderen Ende zu fallen.

Vielleicht.

Denn was unterschied Fallen schon von Fliegen?  
Wenn er fliegen könnte, könnte er Lucifer überall hin folgen.  
Und wenn er für immer fiele?

Als er das nächste Mal aufsah waren die bekannten Gesichtszüge wieder seinen eigenen gewichen. Seine Tränen waren getrocknet und nur leichte rote Ränder verrieten noch von der Trauer und der verzweifelten Wut die über ihn gekommen waren.

Langsam wie aus dem Nichts erschienen spürte er einen leichten Lufthauch während sich eine weiße, an den Seiten leicht verkohlte Feder auf seine Handfläche legte. Es war eine der kleineren die noch vollkommen weich waren und kaum Gewicht besaßen.

Egal was Sam gesehen hatte, ob es Lucifer gewesen war, oder nur ein Wunschtraum des Teiles der für immer ihm gehören würde…eines hatte Sam gelernt: Lucifer würde nicht fordern. Manchmal gab er einen Gedanken, eine Richtung in die man gehen könnte, aber er würde danach immer schmunzelnd warten für was man sich entschied. Das war sein Wesen, sein eigenes kleines Spiel.

Langsam nahm Sam die Feder, führte sie an seine Lippen und hauchte einen leichten Kuss gegen das Weiß ehe er sie los ließ. Sofort wurde sie von dem aufkommenden Luftzug des offenen Fensters davon getragen. Zögernd hob sich der eine Mundwinkel des Jägers an als sein Blick ihr kurz folgte.

Nein. Fallen war nichts anderes als Fliegen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's my little story, all that I could tell about it.  
> Maybe you have suggestions on how Sam decided in the end and want to tell me in the comments!?
> 
> Thank you a lot for reading this~


End file.
